New Town, New Everything!
by Klaine.Is.My.Game.GLEE
Summary: AU: Blaine Anderson and his parents has to move to Lima. Blaine doesn't like that idea until he mets the skank himself Kurt Hummel. New town, new neighbor, new school, new friends, new lover, NEW EVERYTHING! Will Blaine adapt to the new everything? BadBoySmart!Blaine SkankFlirtySmart!Kurt Rated M for a reason idk yet! A/N: I update on every Tuesdays or Saturdays if I miss a day
1. Chapter 1

Blaine never really cared what people thought of him, he was who he was and what other people say really didn't matter. Blaine had everything a teenage boy could ask for, he had money, accepting parents, a annoying but lovable movie star brother, and he was popular and Dalton. He was living the dream, well until he had to wake up, pack up, and move to Lima. He was okay with moving but what he was not okay with was transferring schools.

"Come Blaine honey you will love McKinley High I hear it's a…'okay' school and it even has a glee club don't you love to sing." His sweet, beautiful, and caring mother explained to him.

"Mom listen I just don't want to have to leave my friends, I mean Nick and Jeff just became official and now I won't be there to get my money for winning the bet." He loved his mother but sometimes she can be a little over-the-top.

"Okay how about this you can have a little boy sleepover and then you can have time to say goodbye for now, it's not like you won't ever see them again. You'll still get to visit and they are welcome over at any time." His mother, Katharine Blanda Anderson, said while passing the last box of their thing to Blaine's father, Christopher Blaine Anderson.

"Honey leave the kid alone. Blaine you will be fine now let's go we have to get moving." Chris said.

When we finished loading the truck we got in our separate cars and drove to see our no house, it's not home but it's a house. When we walked in the first thing I see is a bar in the kitchen, a pool table, and a flat screen.

"Um are we in the right house because this looks kind of like a teenage boy's house. Blaine said putting down his bag.

"No this is it the person who used to live here was a good friend of mine and said we can keep half of it since he won't be needing it because he has a new born and a wife to care for." Chris responded.

"Honey we may need to redecorate, we can move all of this teenage stuff and put it in an extra room to make it a game room or something but it cannot stay down here in my living room." Katharine said looking around.

They all went upstairs to check it out and pick out their rooms. Blaine wanted the room far down the hall away from the other room which his parents would be sleeping in. He was still a little upset and wanted his space at the moment.

"Blaine let's start unpacking, meet the new neighbors, then we can call your friends over for a little party or whatever okay honey?" Kathy said as she unpacking the boxes the movers already brought in.

_Met the new neighbors? Really? Ugh I really don't feel like it but hey it's not like I have a choice so I might as well._ Blaine thought angrily to himself.

"Okay mom I'm finish packing and setting up my room."

"So are we. I just made fresh cookies to take to the neighbors so let's go your father is gone to a meeting with his boss so he won't be back till dinner." His mom said.

'_How cliché of you mother to bring some probably unwelcoming neighbors cookies. Really mom?' _Blaine thought as he walked to the house on side of theirs with his mother.

They knocked on the door and a man wearing a flannel and a baseball cap answer the door. Wow did he look intimidating.

"Hello." The man said.

"Hi my name is Katharine Anderson and this is my son Blaine. We are your new neighbors so we decided to come meet you all." She said with a smile that would brighten anyone's day.

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm Burt Hummel my two sons-Kurt! Finn! Get out here! - Please come in Mrs. Anderson." Burt said ushering them in.

"Oh please call me Kathy, you have a nice home." She giggled walking in.

"Thanks my son and wife decorated it." He replied.

They house was nice and well decorated. They all went to have a seat in the kithchen.

"KURT! FINN! GET OUT HERE!" Burt yelled.

"I'm coming dad" Two voices yelled from upstairs.

They sit and wait, hearing footsteps tumbling down the stairs.

"Finn why are you running dinner is not ready yet so there is no food on the table, calm down." An angelic voice came from around the corner.

"Okay Finn, Kurt I would like you to met Katharine and Blaine Anderson, Katharine, Blaine these are my two sons Kurt and Finn." Burt introduced.

Kurt and Blaine were too busy on their phone doing God knows what, but look up simultaneously looked up at the sound of their names.

"Hi" Kurt said to the beautiful lady standing in front of him.

"Hi sweetheart" she replied. She moved aside to introduce herself to Finn.

That's when he saw him.

'_He was gorgeous. He had honey-colored eyes, curly hair; he was short but still managed to look sexy. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jet black-TIGHT jeans, and black Marc Jacobs. He was wow!' _ Kurt thought to himself as he stared at the boy. He didn't realize he was staring until the said boy form a cocky smirk on his face. To which he kindly returned when he also realized to boy ogling his body.

-gLee-

When Blaine looked up from his phone again he froze.

'_He was beautiful! He had piercing blue-green-grey eyes, pink-streaked hair, a nose piercing, and a tattoo of a rose vine going up his neck. He was wearing black shirt with the word 'SKANKS' spray-painted on it in pink, black skin-tight leather pants and Marc Jacobs boots. He was wow!'_

He then realized the boy was obviously eye-fucking his body and that put a smirk on his face when the boy looked back up to his face. Blaine gives him another once over then met his eyes to see him smirking as well.

-gLee-

"Burt honey I'm home" a voice yelled from the front door braking Kurt and Blaine out of their eye-fucking trance.

"In here Carole" Burt said.

A lady who is not identified as Carole came in with a nurse uniform on with a bright smile.

"Carole these are our new neighbors Blaine and Katharine Anderson." Burt introduced.

"Hello I'm Carole Hummel-Hudson it's very nice to meet you all." The kind lady said shaking both Blaine's and Kathy's hands.

"You too" They both said.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner? We can whip something up." Carole asked with a smile.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to intruded or anything" Kathy said.

"Nonsense please you are welcome here anytime." Carole said. Blaine really only heard part of that because he and Kurt were still having a sexual stare down. He popped his head up breaking the trance.

"Did you say ANYTIME?" Blaine asked bring his eyes back to Kurt for a second then back to Carole with a smile.

"Yes sweetheart maybe you could hang out with Finn or Kurt, but you are welcome here." She said smiling and preparing dinner.

"But not when we aren't at home and the doors stays open at all times when you are in their rooms" Burt said the sexual stare down not going unnoticed by him.

"Of course sir." Blaine said smiling at Burt with a devious glint in his eyes.

Kurt on the other hand was still eye-fucking his soon to be fuck buddy.

'_This move may not be so bad after all._' Blaine thought to himself smirking at a smirking Kurt.


	2. New School

Blaine step out of his very expensive car and looked out to the school he will be attending his senior year at, McKinley High. He didn't really plan on doing anything today but his mother made him come so he might as well attend all of his classes on his first day.

He walks up into the school and of course as always the rumors began. He didn't really care what people thought of him anymore not since what happened at his middle school. He made his way to the guidance councilor's office. When he walked in he saw a ginger woman with big pretty eyes. She was cute but he didn't pitch for her team otherwise he would have her bending over her desk.

"Hello you must be um, Blaine Anderson." She said reading off a piece of paper that looked like a schedule.

"Yes" He said in a bored tone.

"Okay, here is your schedule; you seem to have all Advanced Placement Classes so you will be going to homeroom with Mr. Will Schuester. Then you will stay there for Glee 1, after you will go to AP English, next is AP Physics, soon after you will have Lunch, then move on to AP French, and finally AP Algebra. Okay here you go and Welcome to McKinley High!" She exclaimed handing him his schedule.

He walked out of the office noticing that the bell has already ringed. He decides to withhold Homeroom for a while and goes to find the boy's bathroom for a smoke.

10 Minutes later he finds his way to homeroom.

He kicks the door open and struts in the room towards the teacher's desk.

"Ah you must the new student Mr. Blaine Anderson, class let welcome the new student. Blaine, please have a seat anywhere you like. I am Mr. Schuester but you can call me Mr. Schue." He said.

Blaine looked at the class that wasn't that big more like just 12 or less people sitting in different areas. In one area was in the front where a big-nosed brunette was sitting with an African-American thick female, and a nerd looking dude in a wheel chair. Over in the corner was two Asians making out. At the back by the windows were more jocks. One with a mohawk, one blonde one with big lips, and one tall dude with man boobs. And lastly over at the far back of the class away from everyone else and not even acknowledging the new student's presence were a group of people with pink ripped fitted shirts and tight leather jeans and black leather jackets that had 'SKANKS' written on the back in pink. Blaine did a double take and smirked. Making his way towards the "skanks" he didn't miss the shock looks from the other losers. He sat by the boy who he recognized as his new neighbor.

"Hey there sexy how about we skip next period and have some fun in an empty classroom?" A cute Latino asked him as he sat down in the desk in behind her. He smirked and leaned in closer to the Latino girl that just an inch more he would be kissing her.

"Hm I would but I'm afraid you have all the wrong parts for my liking. But I might reconsider just because you are mm, sexy" He whispered into her ear hotly. He smirked more when he saw her shiver. He sat back and winked at the girl.

"So what's your name sexy?" He asked her.

"Santana Lopez…you or should I just call you 'Sexy Hobbit'"

"Blaine Anderson" He simplified. He turned away when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Britney S. Peirce, and no I am not Brittney Spears she just stole my name." A pretty blonde girl told him.

"Are you a dolphin?" She asked

Blaine had to laugh at this and he laughed harder when she looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry WHAT?" He asked

"She's asking if you're gay hobbit." An angelic voice on side of him clarified. Blaine turned toward the voice and smirked.

"What the hell does a dolphin has to do with being gay, beautiful?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt smirked and answered, "Dolphins are gay sharks"

"Well, yes I guess I am a dolphin, pretty girl." Blaine smirked at Britney.

Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him but he didn't look back because the teacher started talking.

"Okay guys, homeroom is almost over so we can start moving to the choir room." Mr. Schue said.

3 minutes later the bell ringed and they were moving towards the choir room.

Blaine was the last to enter the room and once again the other student split into the own groups. He noticed that there were two seats left; there was one by the big nose brunette and the other by a cute blonde with pink steaks in her hair. So he decided to sit by the brunette because she was sort of cute in her own way.

As soon as he sat down he knew he made the wrong decision.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry one of the lead vocalist and the best singer in the whole school. Who are you? Can you sing? You would be a great addition to my backup vocals." She exclaimed with a huge smile.

Blaine looked at the girl as if he was asking if she was serious. When he saw that she was he laughed.

'_The kids in this town is too funny, this is going to be a good year if the rest of the loser in this dump are just like her. The only thing that's attractive in this school that I've seen is the people that hang around Kurt and the blonde with the big lips.'_

"Okay let me set something straight. One you are no longer the best singer and I highly doubt you ever were, two yes I can sing and lastly I won't dare sing backup for some self-centered, big-nosed, bad-dressed loser if it's the only thing that would save my life." Blaine said with a smirk.

Rachel didn't say anything else out of embarrassment.

"Damn Berry if all I had to do was talk about your singing, ego, nose, and cloths in one sentence to shut you up then I would have done it a long time ago." Santana said from the back of the room.

Blaine turned around and winked at her. He then caught sight of Kurt looking at him with a look he couldn't place at the moment.

He winked at Kurt and in return Kurt smirked with a gleam in his eyes full of desire. Kurt then looked away when Mr. Schue started talking again.

None of this went unnoticed by Santana though.

"Wanky" She said with a smirk.

Blaine smirked at her then turned back around to pretend to not pay attention.

'_Maybe this move won't be so bad after all' _He thought to himself.

**A/N: HERE IS THE NEW UPDATE LIKE I PROMISED! YAY! :D **

**TUNE IN NEXT WEEK MIGHT BE SOME SEMI-SMUT COMING!**


	3. New Something

_**I am sooo sorry for the super long update. I just started school and already got homework wo-freaking-ho anyway here it is the next chapter and I promise I will try to update more but I have to see. **___

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CREATIVITE **_

_**_Choir Room_ **_

_Everyone made it to the choir room and was now sitting there waiting for Mr. Shue to finish flirting with Ms. Pillsbury._

"_Okay guys now lets have all our new members introduce themselves and after they can all audition. Let's start over here. Give us your name, singing range, and why you want to join glee club." Said man announced when he entered the room, pointing to the other side of the room._

_A cute blonde boy stood up with so much enthusiasm that even Blaine had to smile a little._

"_Hi! My name is Jeff Sterling. I am a tenor and the reason I want to join glee club is because I love to sing and dance and I feel that this is the only group that accepts people for who they are." Jeff said then sat back down by the, also cute, brunette who stood up next excitedly but not as excited as the blonde now known as Jeff._

"_Hello I'm Nick Duval I'm and also a tenor and also an alto. I am here because I like to sing annnnnddd um well Jeff is here so yeah!" He said before sitting back down._

"_Wanky" Santana blurted while the rest of the Skanks giggled well all of them except Kurt, of course he was too busy trying to burn a hole in the back of Blaine's head._

_Blaine sat there mindlessly messing with his phone (playing Angry Bird) not really paying attention to his surroundings. _

"_Um Blaine?" Mr. Shue called. He looked up annoyed at his teacher with a triangle-shaped eyebrow raised._

" _Would you like to introduce yourself to the class and tell them why you want to audition for glee club" He said not really asking more like telling. Blaine stared at his teacher for about a minute then decided to stand up and talk._

"_Well, I'm Blaine and I am here because I can sing like a dream and is sex-on-a-stick. Oh! And plus there is this hot piece of ass I want to get to know better" He said nonchalantly like it was nothing. As he was saying this he smirked and winked towards the Skanks but only Blaine knew which Skank he was talking about._

"_Well Blaine since you're up here already why don't you audition for us" Mr. Shue said._

_Blaine spared a glanced at his teacher then looked back towards the Skanks (but really at Kurt) and gave them his signature smirk and grabbed a guitar._

_He strummed it for a while then started playing a tune._

_But boy when he opened his mouth and started singing he brought half of the room's mouth opened with him but from shock._

"_**Sittin over here  
Starin in your face  
With lust in my eyes  
Sure don't give a damn and ya  
Don't know that I've been dreamin of ya in  
My fan-ta-sies"**_

_As he was sing this he was staring at the Skank hiself Kurt Hummel.__**  
"Never once you looked at me  
Don't even realize that I'm wantin you  
To fulfill my needs  
Think what you want  
Let your mind free  
Run free to a place no one dares to**_

How many night I've laid in bed excited over you  
I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways  
I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you  
Day and night  
Night and day  
All I've got to say is

If I was your boy  
Oh the things I'd do to you  
I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your man  
The things I'd do to you  
But I'm not  
So I can't  
Then I won't  
But  
If I was your boy

Allow me some time to play with your mind  
And you'll get there again and again  
Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed  
Take your time cuz we've got all night, oooh  
You on the rise as you're touchin my thighs and  
Let me know what you like  
If you like I'll go  
Down da down down down da down down  
I'll hold you in my hand and baby

Your smooth and shiny  
Feels so good against my lips sugar  
I want you so bad I can  
Taste your love right now baby  
Day and night  
Night and day  
All i've got to say is

I've laid in bed excited over you  
One hundred different way I've thought ya  
Many, maaany  
(day and night, night and day)  
Allll I got to say is"

_When Blaine finished singing he was met by applause and all he did was smirked and strutted back to his seat._

'_**Speechless…' he thought.**_

"_Wow okay welcome to the New Directions Blaine." Mr. Shue stated. _

" _Okay next we have Nick and Jeff doing a duet"_

_After they finished their duet Shue assigned the class an assignment that is to be done with a duet partner of their choosing_

_When the bell finally rang Blaine was the first out of the classroom not wanting to be in there much longer._

_**_HallWay**__**_**_

"_Blaine! Blaine, wait up!" Rachel yelled running behind him._

_He sighed obviously annoyed by the short brunette._

"_What Rachel? Did you come to tell me that I was right and my singing is way better than yours, yeah I knew this already now if you will please excuse me I have a cigarette that I plan on smoking during trig"_

"_No! Wait! Um- uh- I was wondering if you- um- maybe wanted to do a duet together sometime. I mean our voices would go great together and Finn is great but is also upset with me again so yeah would you?" She blushed obviously not used to asking other people besides Finn to share her spotlight with._

_He stared at her for the longest of time making her shifted under his intimidating gaze. When he noticed this his face shifted into his famous smirk but before her could speak the pretty Latino came up beside him with the Skanks not to far behind her and answered for him._

"_Sorry Hobbit but Sexy Hobbit already has a duet partner and that is me." She smirked._

_Blaine smirked at the Latino seeming unfazed by the nickname._

"_Fine. Bye Blaine. See ya Skank." She said then stormed off probably to go find Finn._

_Blaine then turned to the Latino and the rest of the Skanks who seem to be very bored t this point, but then again they always look bored._

"_So, seems like we got a duet." He smirked._

"_Seems like." She purred in his ear then strutted swinging her hips._

_Blaine didn't even replied because he was having a serious staring debate with Kurt._

"_See something you like gorgeous." He purred still smirking._

_At that Kurt just smirked, winked then went the other way from where the other Skanks went._

'_**He will Be Mine.' **__Blaine thought as he went to go smoke on side of the gym._

_**A/U: SOOO WHAT DID U THINK?! REVIEWS ARE LIKE CRACK FOR ME SO TO KEEP ME HAPPY PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
